1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a surface mount metal unit, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a portable terminal, may be provided with a printed circuit board on which components for implementing various functions of the electronic device may be mounted. Various component elements, for example, electronic components, such as a transistor, a diode, a resistor, and an integrated circuit chip, and mechanical components, such as a SIM card socket and a shield can may be mounted on a printed circuit board.